You Burn so Bright
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: A Valentine oneshot. Beavis has a very special 'fiery' gift for Daria. Maybe this night will be the night when he gets lucky.


**You Burn So Bright **

It was a late February night. The weather was cold and dry as usual at this time of the year. Beavis walked down one of the empty roads of Highland. He had never been more excited or more nervous thou his moronic smile obscured the later of his emotions. He reached his destination, the Morgendorffers house. Despite his nervousness Beavis know nothing of caution. He rang the doorbell.

Thankfully the Morgendorffer he wished to meet opened the door. Daria, the older daughter in the family. "Hey, how is it going?" He greeted as usual.

"Hey Beavis." She said in her normal monotone manner. Beavis took this as a good sign, she wasn't annoyed by him yet. "What do you want?" Daria cut to the chase.

"I got something to show ya." He replied.

Daria looked over the idiot's shoulder, trying to get a hint of what it was he had to show her. "Beavis, if this is another overrun cat I'm not interested." She sighed once she couldn't see anything.

"It's not and…I don't have it on me, it is on the schools soccer field." He exclaimed.

Daria arched an eyebrow. "Is it something I would like to see?"

"I hope so." He replied.

"Okay, let me just grab my jacket." After a few seconds Daria returned to the door opening, now wearing her black jacket atop her red skirt. Of all her outfits Beavis liked this one the most. There was just something alluring about a girl that was mostly at home in the library dressing like a street punk.

Daria shifted her upper body. "IF ANYONE CARE I'M GOING OUT WITH BEAVIS NOW. WHAT NOBODY HOME, OKAY." She shouted sarcastically indoors.

It was true that no one else was home but unlike most parents this night mr &amp; mrs Morgendorffer was not out on some romantic dinner but rather on separate business errands. Her sister on the other hand was of course out with one of her admirers and Daria knew that somewhere out there was at least three other poor guys that didn't even know they had been dumped.

Beavis giggled at her sarcasm and the two headed off. Beavis was a lot more excited and faster than Daria which mad him walk in front of her. Sometimes he ended up four to five meters ahead of her so he stopped and waited for her to catch up. Of course he forgot about her sedated pace and soon ended up in front of her again. Beavis ran obliviously towards a road where a speeding car headed for him.

Daria's first thought was _he can't possibly be dumb enough to run in front of a moving car. _Her second thought was _wait, what am I thinking._

"BEAVIS!"

….

The fore mentioned car was driven by Mr. Anderson accompanied by his wife, driving home from a romantic valentine dinner.

"Oboy, I'll tell you Marcy, I know that the media like to portray Valentine's day as just another made up commercial holiday but I still think there's something special about this night." He said.

"Yes dear." His wife complied.

At that moment the nearsighted old man saw Beavis running out on the road. "What the…"

(This is the moment when everyone asks themselves why Tom Anderson has a driver's license yet no one cares enough to vocalize this question).

Tom Anderson hit the brakes yet his cars wouldn't stop. Thankfully for him Daria managed to grab Beavis's hand and pulled him out of the way. Anderson's car slid of the road sideways and crashed into a fence.

"Damn kids." Tom Anderson shouted angrily.

"Cool." Beavis exclaimed. Daria hadn't even realized it yet but she was not just holding his hand but also gripping his entire arm while shutting her eyes in fear. She soon calmed down and released her grip on him.

"How stupid are you." She shouted at Beavis.

"What?" The blond asked.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." She angrily stated.

"O yah that would have been cool." He said excited.

Daria lowered her voice. "Just…just be more careful." She sighed.

"Um, okay." Beavis said before gingerly skipping away. Daria gave the crashed car a glance. The Andersons seemed okay but she didn't stay to find out. Beavis-caused accidents was so common everyone had gotten used to it, besides she didn't want to get the blame by association with the hyperactive idiot.

Daria continued following Beavis. She felt the heat from Beavis's hand evaporate from her palm. She didn't like it and wanted to hold his hand again. She shook that thought out of her head.

The odd couple reached the soccer field behind the school. They came to the terrace when Beavis took her hand and lead her to the fourth row.

"You sit here." He said and gestured for her to sit down. Daria gracefully sat down. Beavis happily ran down to the field. Daria could see three squared objects lying on the ground but it was too dark for her to see what it was for something. Beavis crouched down and patted the grass. She could hear him giggle a bit before taking out his trusted lighter. Using it, he lit the grass and to Daria's surprise the fire quickly dispersed along two long lines that convex at two points. It took Daria a few seconds to see what the fire ring was supposed to depict. It was a heart, a big heart that covered one fourth of the field. No one else was there, this was something he had done only for her. Daria was not a pyro, Beavis was but this time it was her that stared hypnotized into the flames. The sound of footsteps on wood broke her trance. She turned to see Beavis approaching. His glistening eyes admiring her as he sat down next to her.

"Do you-do you like it?" He asked hopingly.

"I-I…" Daria had a hard time verbalizing her feelings. "It is wonderful Beavis."

The two teens stared into one another's eyes and Beavis started to lean in towards her. Suddenly, they heard the sound of sirens coming closer. "It is the fire patrol." Daria exclaimed.

"Hu," Beavis turned to see a pair of red sirens coming their way. "O, yeah. We better get out of here."

Daria walked somewhat faster than usual of the terrace but once she reached the ground Beavis grabbed her hand and ran off with her. Daria had no choice but to try to keep up pace with the pyromaniac.

They jumped (or in Daria's case; was dragged over) a fence, ran thru a thick hedge and came out on a random backyard. Beavis panted. He was used to running away from something with no real destination in mind until he got exhausted. "Wow that was fun." He exclaimed. He looked at Daria. She leaned down with her hands on her knees while breathing heavily. "You okay?" He asked.

Daria might have been exhausted but for once she didn't mind. She felt the rush, the adrenaline of having fun, misbehaving like a little kid. She thrust her body up while grabbing Beavis shirt and pressed her lips against his. At first shocked Beavis soon returned the kiss.

"Wow, I was actually gonna ask you to be my girlfriend but I guess I don't have to now." Beavis said once they broke the apart.

Daria smiled and tried to hide her blush. "Okay but if this is gonna work we need to put down some rules." She stated sternly.

"Um, alright." Beavis said hesitantly.

"First of all, you will stop calling me diarrhea." She exclaimed.

"It is a cute nickname." Beavis argued.

Daria's eyebrows sunk. "No." She stated. "Second, we won't have sex until both of us are okay with it."

"Sure… but can I tell people we done it?" Beavis asked.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Sure, I guess." She sighed unoffended.

"Was that all?"

"Yah, I think so." Daria barely had time to finish her answer before Beavis snaked his arms around the small on her back and kissed her vigorously. She lifted one of her feets up in the air and stood on her toes with the other to deepen the kiss. She also gripped Beavis's forearms to steady herself.

Neither Beavis nor Daria was much for physical contact but right now it was all they could think about. Squeezing, touching, testing the other person's texture with their hands and tongs.

An hour later…

Daria stood in her house's doorway trying to say goodnight to a very affectionate Beavis. "No Beavis, I don't want you to sleep over. Not tonight anyway."

Beavis finally gave up. "Huh, okay. See you tomorrow then." He waved goodbye and turned to leave.

"Beavis." Daria called out, prompting him to turn back. He saw Daria leaning against the reeling with that sarcastic smirk that characterized her. This meant she was done playing baby and had returned to her normal cynical self.

"Yeah?"

"When you lit the soccer field you didn't look at the fire like a possessed madman, instead you looked at me." Daria said as a matter of fact. "Have you gotten over your pyromania?"

"No." Beavis answered. He walked up to her and to Daria's surprise he cupped her checks. He kissed her softly.

"You just burned so much brighter."

THE END.


End file.
